list_of_programs_broadcast_by_ibcfandomcom-20200213-history
The World Tonight (TV5)
=''The World Tonight'' (Philippine newscast)= ' The World Tonight' is an English-language newscast of the ABS-CBN News Channel (ANC) and formerly ABS-CBN It is anchored the newscast was moved to an earlier time-slot at 11 p.m. Last October 6, 2014, anchored by Tina Monzon-Palma TV5, joined as new co-anchor and replaced Angelo Castro jr. But left The World Tonight on May 30, 2014 when she was put as the host of public service program and was On October 1, 2014, the day that the show's 34nd anniversary, became the permanent replacement anchor for Airing history The World Tonight premiered on November 21, 1966 at 8:30 pm CBN's (predecessor of ABS-CBN) DZXL-TV Channl 9 as the network's answer to ABC's The Big News, News at Seven on GMA NewsWatch on RPN and Newsworld on IBC Co-anchoring the newscast were Hai Bowie a, veterian announcer from ABS-CBN radio, Eric Eloriaga, and Henry Halasan a former ABS-CBN Cebu talent who was transffered to the network's main offices in Manila as a sales executive. Bowie, who in his 70s wen the newscaster first aired, later bowed out of the newscast due to health reasons and concentrated instead of producing news reports for the network. This left Halasan and Eloriaga as main anchormen of the program.The program was transferred to sister station ABS Channel 3 on th 10:00pm time slot a years later. This happened when Channel 9 premiered Newsbreak with Bong Lapira, who transferred from rival news The Big News on ABC. The newscast continued until ABS-CBN's closure by the Marcos government during the declaration of Martial Law in September 23, 1972The roster of field reporters for the newscas in its pre-Martial Law days included Orly Mercado, Jun Bautista, Tony Seva, Toni Lozano, Boo Chanco, Philip Pigao, Lito Tacujan, and Danny Fernandezin 1981 became BBC/City News Late-Night Edition with Angelo Castro, Jr. and Loren Legarda was a first English-language late-night newscast''The World Tonight'' returned to television on September 15, 1986, coinciding with ABS-CBN Channel 2's reopening. It was anchored by Larry Ng (an ABS-CBN executive during the pre-Martial Law era), Angelo Castro Jr. (then the network's news director) and Loren Legarda. Ng left the newscast after a while, and was replaced by Korina Sanchez. However, Sanchez eventually left the newscast to concentrate on hosting the morning show''Magandang Umaga'' (later Magandang Umaga Po), leaving Castro and Legarda as main anchors, with Ces Oreña-Drilon (business), Cathy Yap-Yang(business) and Dyan Castillejo (sports) joining in the '90s as segment anchors. Sanchez returned as an anchor but only on Saturday Edition along with Castro, Drillon, Castillejo additional segments with Angelique Lazo (entertainment) and Bon Bivar (alternating anchor with Castro)Legarda left the newscast in 1998 to run for senator. She was replaced by Tina Monzon-Palma, who used to anchor rival newscasts GMA Headline News (on GMA) and The Big News (on the reopened ABC).The newscast ran on Channel 2 until August 13, 1999 and then moved to the network's 24-hour news channel ANC on November 1, 1999. The program continues to be one of ANC's flagship newscasts. During its ABS-CBN days, it was also simulcast on ANC (then the Sarimanok News Network or SNN from 1996-1999.On March 2001, The World Tonight relaunched to its present graphics and theme music.Castro retired as a news anchor on September 1, 2009, leaving Monzon-Palma as the solo anchor of the newscast. However, he later returned on November 7, 2011, on a sporadic basis. He died on April 5, 2012 of lung cancer at the age of 67 'Weekdays-Edition' *Tina Monzon-Palma (1998-Present) *Joe Marasigan (1998-Present) *Mitzi Borromeo (1998-present) 'Weekend-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan (Anchor of Sunday Edition) *Jean Garcia (Anchor of Sunday Edition) *Joe Marasigan (Anchor of Saturday Edition) *Menchu Antigua-Macapagal (Anchor of Saturday Edition)